The present disclosure relates to paving machines that are used in road surface construction and repairs. Paving machines are typically utilized to lay asphalt or other paving material. Paving often includes a tanker truck delivering a pre-coating tack, emulsion fluid, or other treatment fluid on the existing ground or road surface to aid in the bonding of the new paving material. The paver machine then applies a new layer of paving material over the treatment fluid. However, because the tanker truck is usually pushed in front of the paver machine, the paver machine passes over the treatment fluid and leaves tracks in the treatment fluid. Additionally, it is important to maintain an appropriate temperature within an emulsion tank, but typical paving machines require draining and disassembly of the tank in order to inspect, clean, repair, or replace a heating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,931, issued to Musil on Nov. 2, 2011 (“the '931 patent”), describes a pre-coating system and method for hot mix asphalt paving. The paving system uses an emulsion cart deployed ahead of a paver machine. The emulsion cart of the '931 patent is coupled to a forward spray bar that sprays an emulsion fluid on a ground surface located between the wheels of the paver machine to avoid the paver machine leaving tracks in the emulsion fluid. The emulsion cart is also coupled to rear spray bars for spraying emulsion fluid on the ground surface behind the wheels of the paver machine. The emulsion cart of the '931 patent is a separate piece of machinery pushed ahead of the paver machine, rather than being built into the paver machine. The emulsion cart of the '931 patent may impair or inhibit the delivery of paving material to the paving machine, or may limit the operator's visibility in front of the paving machine. The paving machine of the present disclosure may solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.